parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Moon Star Is Born (Sailor Brittany) Part 3
Cast: * Serena/Sailor Moon - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Molly Baker - Jeanette Miler (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Queen Beryl - Herself * Jedite - Uncle Harry (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Susan - Andie (The Nut Job) * Morga - Kismet (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Another Peoples - Themselves * Jewel Rings - Itself Transcript:s * (In Queen Beryl's Castle, the Queen is sitting in her throne and a group of minions are lined up in front of her.) * Queen Beryl:The Oracle says it's time to attack the other dimension to unleash the power of the Nega Force! * All:Yes! Yes! * ????:But to do so, I shall require energy. Yes, a great deal of energy. We shall get it from the planet Earth. So, Harry, present yourself and tell me of your progress there. * (Uncle Harry appears in fon of Queen ????) * Uncle Harry:Yes, Queen. As we speak, my servant Kismet is on the other side preparing to gather energy. The humans are weak and helpless and they will yield to our will and then nothing will stand in the way of the great Nega Force! * Queen ????:Do not fail me, Harry. I need their energy. * Uncle Harry:Yes My Queen * (At Andie's jewelry store, the store is packed with customers as Brittany and Molly arrive.) * Andie:(off Screen) Come on in! Everyone's welcome! Make me an offer!Customer':' Oh, these are so beautiful! * Brittany Miller:Molly what's goin on * Andie:Welcome, ladies! Here's your chance to own diamonds, sapphires,... * Molly Baker:I don't get it. My mom is sure acting strange. * Brittany/Jeanette Miller:Yeah. What did she put in her coffee this morning? * Andie:Today only, everything in the store is ninety per cent off. Please feel free to try on anything * Kismet (Chuckles Evily) And surrender your frantic energy to Kismet and the Nega Force. For I am Queen Beryl, loyal disciple to the Negaverse, and my jewels will drain away all your energy! * Uncle Harry:You have done well, ????. So much greed! So much energy! Kismet l will be most pleased! Feed the Nega Force, foolish humans! Queen Beryl will soon triumph. Prepare them, Kismet, for her triumphant arrival. (laughs) * Kismet:With Pleasure * Molly Baker (off Screen):Momma! * Andie:(Gasps):Oh, Molly, what a Surprise! * Molly Baker:Brittany and I came to see some... * Brittany Miller:Rhinestone jewelry! * Andie:Rhinestones?! Don't be silly now, girls. Help yourself to some diamonds instead. There are plenty to go around. * Brittany Miller:Diamonds? * Andie:yes! Any friend of Molly's deserves nothing but the best. * (Andie holds out a diamond ring in a box) * Andie:Here, Brittany, would you like to try on this ring? * Brittany Miller:Wow, would I? * Andie:It's a flawless twenty carat diamond! For you, ten dollars. * Brittany and Jeanette:Twenty karats, ten dollars? * (The other customers in the store suddenly crowd around the counter, one of them pushing Brittany and Molly away.) * Customer:Mine! * (The customers clamor to purchase the diamonds, while Brittany and Molly crawl out from the crowd and stand near the door.) * Molly Baker:Jeanette, this is way weird. * Jeanette Miller:What's up with your mom, Molly? I've never seen her like this before. * Molly Baker:I don't know, but I'm worried. * Brittany Miller: This place is totally wacko, Molly. What's going on? * Molly Baker:Where are you going? * Jeanette Miller: I think I'll take a nap before showing my mom my grades. * Molly Baker:Okay, see you tomorrow, Brittany. Trivia: * This is the final Part where Jeanette Miller appears as a extra serena and Molly baker as Herself in the part 5 is jeanette Molly Baker Voice: * Tracey Moore as Brittany Miller/Jeanette Miller * Mary Long as Molly Baker (Until) * Naz Edwards as Queen Beryl * Tony Danniels as Uncle Harry